da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Prinny Babbery
Appearance There is an easy way to describe what Prinny looks like; a brick house. Though she stands average in height for dwarf the common similarities stop there. Her body is the result of thousands of hours and countless lost blood spent building her strength. She is heavily muscled, and bears almost no trace of womanly assets. Her tanned skin bears a wild assortment of scars, burns, branding, and even a few wrinkles. Her black hair is kept in an odd looking ponytail, with the lower half of her hair cropped closely to her skin. She has dark amber colored eyes that seem to be constantly glaring at the world around her. As for her attire she exclusively wears her Carta-gifted massive plate. The most unique part of this armor is the winged helmet, one that had formerly belonged to revenant who learned just why dwarf women tend to be feared. Prinny’s weapon is a large two hand maul that looks like an oversized club covered in thick, dangerous spikes and blood stains. It’s important to note that these are specifically not her blood. Biography Born to the warrior caste Prinny was raised from birth to be a capable fighter. It would disgrace her family though when it came apparent that this woman wouldn’t give a stone cold damn about honor even if her life depended on it. It was her love for violence that caused her fall in with Beraht’s Carta. She reveled in her work there, though she never sought to go beyond the rank of, as she calls it, professional facebreaker. Her reasoning had been if she wanted to deal with politics and knives in the back she would have stayed with the warrior caste. Being content in her position she outlasted the last two of the Carta’s leaders, Beraht and Jarvia. It seems those two had developed a sudden care of dead. That was something Prinny particularly didn’t want to catch. After spending a good chunk of time serving the Carta she eventually found herself stationed in Kirkwall, to help expand its horizons. There she found herself utterly disgusted; mages, mages everywhere. The dwarf thug hated mages, believing them to be an abomination against the very stone she worshipped. Once again her thirst for outright violence would catch someone’s eye, a templar. Having been impressed by the extremes Prinny took to ending mages, and sometimes their family, friends, cats, dogs, and associates, Ser Alrick. It wasn’t longed before he contacted her bosses in Kirkwall and soon had her on his staff. She didn’t mind this, the perverse templar after wall wasn’t any better than most of her “friends” in the Carta. He was just several inches taller. It would be important to note that anyone referring to her as Prinny or Babbery is likely to come down with the highly contagious case of broken face/jaw/arm. For your safety we recommend referring to her as Prin. This will only result in the breaking of fingers in most cases, unless she just doesn’t like you. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters